


Co-parenting Roadblocks

by StripedSunhat



Series: A Village of One [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Klaus's unacknowledged parental jealousy, Lines should be kicked in the face then trampled on as you step over them, Oh wait, Why Klaus needs therapy, Why Sparks need therapy, You mean they should be respected?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/pseuds/StripedSunhat
Summary: Klaus is not the only person who loves Gil.  Most people would take this as a good thing.Most people are not Klaus.Or Klaus and Von Pinn have a talk immediately following Gil's breakthrough.





	Co-parenting Roadblocks

**Author's Note:**

> So this obviously goes with my Single Father Klaus series. Eventually this will become a series of it's own although I'm still on the fence about adding it as a subseries of Single Father.  
> In the meantime enjoy Klaus lower his already abysmally low standards for co-parenting. Remember: his starting point was kidnapping.

A murderous Von Pinn was never the herald of good things. So when she came into view storming down the hallway Klaus slipped out of the private room, shut the door very firmly and braced for impact as best he could. Von Pinn immediately caught sight of him and growled, speeding up. A yeoman threw himself off a walkway to get away from her. Positive side, they were already in the medical wing so it would be easy to get help to anyone unfortunate enough to get in her way.

**“Klaus!”**

“Madame Von Pinn.”

**“Explain.”**

Klaus folded his arms across his chest part in a show of boredom and part unspoken threat. “Explain what?”

“Gilgamesh Holzfäller has been missing for sixteen days. And now I hear that he has appeared in the medical wing unconscious.”

“Gilgamesh has been ill. He’s been here in the medical wing recovering the entire time.”

**“You _lie_.** Do you think I would not check? He was not here. He has not **been** here until today. He was **missing.** And you know where.”

“Regardless of where he was he’s here now. That’s all that matters.”

“I cannot **protect** the children if I do not know where they **are.”**

“That's your own failing. I suggest you work on that.”

Von Pinn growled again, low and lethal in the back of her throat. “I don’t know why you’ve suddenly taken an interest in that boy but he is **my** charge and I –”

“No, your charge is dead. Your charge died almost five years ago with the fall of Castle Heterodyne. You **failed** _your_ charge.” Von Pinn roared like a dying animal that had been struck. “These children are not your charges or your duty. Their care and their protection is a job, which I have given you. One I can, if need be, take away. Von Pinn lunged for the nearest blade, a scalpel someone had foolishly left behind while fleeing. Klaus got there first, snatching it up and pointing it almost casually at her throat. “And considering how violently unstable you seem to be over only one child, perhaps I should.”

Von Pinn wrenched herself backwards with an inhuman sound. She forced herself back into a stillness and straightness no human could achieve, hands curled into fists.

“Better,” Klaus said, setting the scalpel down. “Now, Gilgamesh has been ill. As such he has been in medical, where he will remain for the next few days until he’s fully recovered. At which point he will return to school. I expect either you or his teachers to have an outline ready with what he missed. He’s a bright student; he’ll be able to catch up fine on his own. And Von Pinn? I want to make this last part _explicitly clear_. Gilgamesh is _my_ charge. I will take whatever interest in him, or any student, I deem fit. Gilgamesh currently has access to one of the labs outside the school by my orders. That will not change. You will not stop him. If you try I will have to assume you are unfit to watch over these children or even a danger to them and act accordingly.” Von Pinn’s fist tightened, claws digging into her palms. Blood dripped onto the floor. Whoever on the medical staff was the least afraid of her or the most unfortunate could patch her up afterwards. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Herr Baron,” she forced past clenched teeth.

“Good. Then you are dismissed.” Von Pinn nodded, a sharp twitch of anger more than a bow or acknowledgement. Klaus raised a pointed eyebrow but otherwise let it slide. It had been a long day and he was too tired to deal with discipline right now. He watched her march out of sight then slipped back into the room where his son was asleep.


End file.
